This invention pertains to the art of painting and more particularly, to spray painting a predetermined area of a workpiece.
The invention is particularly applicable to a so-called area coated paint mask for and method of masking a workpiece along a predetermined continuous demarcation zone and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously adapted to use in other painting environments.
In many industries, it is desired to spray paint finished products or the like so that they will be in one color or tone on one side of some predetermined demarcation zone and of another color or tone on the other side of the demarcation zone. This type of finish painting is often associated with the automobile and appliance industries, although it is utilized elsewhere for other products and product lines. In addition, demarcation zones are present in so-called refinish painting work and in painting work performed subsequent to some product or workpiece surface repair. In order to obtain satisfactory or aesthetically pleasing results, it is necessary to maks the product at least along the demarcation zone to prevent paint overspray onto adjacent areas of the product which are not to be painted. Also, such masking must be substantially precise along the demarcation zone so as to maintain consistency of finish and/or appearance between workpieces of the same type and style.
Paint masking systems of many types and styles have been known and used in the art for many years. Among these are, for example, use of conventional masking tape and the like. In the most basic of these prior systems, the masking tape is affixed to the workpiece with one tape side edge disposed coextensive with the demarcation zone. This then separates that portion of the workpiece surface which is to be painted from that portion which is not to be painted. Moreover, the tape is also typically used to retain paint drapes of paper, cloth or the like in a covering relationship at least adjacent the demarcation zone with that section of a workpiece which is to be protected during a painting process.
One particular drawback to this type of general masking system resides in the extremely cumbersome installation procedures required and the close correlation between the overall success of the mask and the ability and/or experience of the mask installer. Another difficulty encountered has been that prior masking systems are only reliably or viably useful for demarcation zones or break line areas which have generally straight line configurations. Demarcation zones or break line areas which are curvilinear, closed or continuous or are otherwise unusually configured are very difficult to mask using such systems. Indeed, in such situations, the ability and experience of the person applying the mask again plays a very significant role in determining the overall aesthetic success of the final paint finish obtained.
Over the years, consumer tastes and product designs have changed and/or been modified so that paint finishes on various products, including automobiles and the like, necessitate the provision of masks and masking method which will accommodate precise masking of small or irregular areas to accommodate the desired final paint finish. Such a masking arrangement is referred to as an area coated paint mask since it typically covers the entirety of a predetermined workpiece area. Heretofore, however, entirely satisfactory results have not been obtainable in systems of this general type due to manufacturing and/or installation difficulties. Thus, generally unacceptable and inconsistent painting results have been a problem in this type of painting environment.
It has, therefore, been considered desirable to develop and provide a new and improved area coated paint mask and method which would overcome the foregoing practical problems encountered in using previously known masking methods and techniques. The subject invention is deemed to meet these needs as well as others. The invention provides a new and improved area paint mask and method which are simple, effective, accommodate masking alone demarcation zones which have many different configurations and readily adapted to use in a wide variety of applications.